horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lil Pump (song)
Lil Pump is the debut official single by the artist of the same name. It was released on February 8, 2016. Lyrics Mama told me "Lil Pump won't be shit" (I won't be shit!) (brr!) I told lil bitch "I could move these bricks" (could move these bricks) I got a big .30 and I got these clips (I got these clips) (brrah, brrah, grrah) All I gotta do is just drill shit, ay Brr, gang, gang (whew, whew) Ch-ch-pew, ch-ch-pew, ch-ch-baow Brr, brr, gang, brr, gang, brr, gang, brr, gang (brr) Mama told me "Lil Pump won't be shit" (I won't be shit!) (brr!) I told lil bitch "I could move these bricks" (could move these bricks) I got a big .30 and I got these clips (I got these clips) (brrah, brrah, grrah) All I gotta do is just drill shit, ay Lil Pump, ouu, Lil Pump, yah, Lil Pump, ouu, Lil Pump, yah Lil Pump, ouu, Lil Pump, yah, Lil Pump, ouu, Lil Pump, yah Damn, Lil Pump, yeah, you be flexin' (you be flexin') (yah, yah, yah!) AR-15 with Smith & Wesson (Smith & Wesson) (ay) Lil Pump, ouu, Lil Pump, yah, Lil Pump, ouu, Lil Pump, yah Lil Pump, ouu, Lil Pump, yah, Lil Pump, ouu, Lil Pump, yah Damn, Lil Pump, yeah, you be flexin' (you be flexin') (yo) God told me "Lil Pump a blessin'" (you a blessin') (ay) Lil Pump, boy, you know you a blessin', ay (you a blessin', ooh) (gang, gang) Once I hit you with that .30, it teach you a lesson, ay (it teach you a lesson, ay) (brr) Bitch, one day I went to fuckin' church (went to fuckin' church) Pastor told me "Boy, you off the purpp" (God damn) (yah, yah) He told the same thing to my nigga Smokepurpp (he did) (ooh) Pull up to the scene, skrrt off in a Lambo (skrr, skrr, skrr) (skrr) I was born and raised in the fuckin' bando (in the bando) (yah, yah!) Since the third grade, I been had commando, ooh (brrah, brrah) (yah!) Lil Pump, ouu, Lil Pump, yah, Lil Pump, ouu, Lil Pump, yah Lil Pump, ouu, Lil Pump, yah, Lil Pump, ouu, Lil Pump, yah Damn, Lil Pump, yeah, you be flexin' (you be flexin') (yah, yah, yah!) AR-15 with Smith & Wesson (Smith & Wesson) (ay) Lil Pump, ouu, Lil Pump, yah, Lil Pump, ouu Why It Sucks # Almost the whole chorus is just "Lil Pump, ooh, Lil Pump, yah". # Lil Pump uses too much autotune. # His voice sounds highly nasal and whiny. # It has some of the worst lyrics of all time, such as "Lil Pump, boy, you know you a blessin', ay". # The song is 60% adlibs, such as (ay, yah, ooh, Ch-ch-pew, gang, brr and skrr). # This is probably Lil Pump's worst song of his career, and not a great way to start it off with to begin with. # Too much swearing. Music Video Lil Pump - Lil Pump PROD. Smokepurpp (Shot by @RAHEEMXP) Category:Lil Pump Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Debut Singles Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs Sung by Kids Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Songs sung by Teenagers Category:2016